


Panic Attack

by xJustAFanGirlx



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJustAFanGirlx/pseuds/xJustAFanGirlx
Summary: Specs has a panic attack and somebody is there to help him through it.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction. I am a huge fan of the Insidious franchise. Especially the characters Elise, Specs, and Tucker. I am planning on writing a bunch of fanfiction on all 3 of them. So stay tuned for that! I am a bit nervous about writing my first fanfiction so comments are always welcome. I just want to warn you I am not great at grammar but I am pretty good at spelling so sorry if the lack of correct grammar bothers you. I hope you enjoy this fanfiction because I know I did. :)

Elise came down the stairs one morning expecting another normal day as usual. Come down the stairs, cook breakfast for herself and the boys, get dressed, and try to find a new investigation. But she knew that that wasn't going to happen. She knew that something was wrong. She just felt it. And she was going to get to the bottom of it.

So, as she came down the stairs she saw Tucker as usual, laying on the couch shining up another one of his unusual gadgets. It was odd, usually if Tucker was downstairs then that also meant that Steven had to be downstairs as well.

"Goodmorning Tucker." Elise said while smiling warmly at him.

"Mornin' Elise." Tucker replied while looking down at his gadget.

Elise looked around expecting to see Steven pop out somewhere but he was nowhere to be found. Elise worried about her boys often. Always worried they were gonna get themselves hurt or hurt each other. She couldn't stand it if her boys got hurt under her care. And that was the reason as to why she kept such a close eye on them. But, she would also have to constantly remind herself that they were adults too. And that they could take care of themselves just fine. But she couldn't help it. Elise shook her head at herself and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

As Elise cooked breakfast, she kept pondering to herself that it was probably nothing. 'He probably just slept in today.' She thought. But she knew she was just lying to herself. She rolled her eyes and continued to cook breakfast.

A little while later, Elise had finished breakfast and was begginning to set all of the food out onto the table. When she noticed that Steven still hadn't of come down for breakfast. So, before she sat down to eat, she decided to go upstairs and call Steven for breakfast. As she walked up the stairs she thought she heard something faint. Crying? Maybe. No. It couldn't be. Elise didn't hear anything when she walked down the stairs not that long ago. Out of curiosity and nervousness, she then speed walked up the stairs and down the hallway to see if she could follow the sound and where it was coming from. As she walked down the hallway the noise began to get louder. It was then when Elise stopped at Spec's door.

Elise assumed that Steven knew someone was outside of his door because as she was about to knock on the door the floorboards creaked underneath her and the noise stopped. Elise was then dead silent and put her ear against the door to try and see if she could hear anything else. There was nothing. Elise used all of her bravery and courage and knocked on the door. There was no reply. Elise began to grow very worried. What could be so seriously wrong with her boy that he didn't want her to know about? Elise began to ponder with herself yet again 'Should I leave Steven alone? Or should I go into his room and try to figure out the problem?' Elise asked herself.

"Tucker go the hell away. I know your outside of my door." Specs said.

Elise took note of how low pitched and broken his voice sounded.

"It's just me."

"Elise?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Elise opened the door and walked inside. And what she saw broke her heart. There Steven was. Her boy. Sitting on his bed in his pajamas with his glasses off with tears streaking down his face. He looked so broken and tired. His chest was heaving rapidly. It was then when Elise walked over to his bed, sat down, and gathered her precious boy into her arms. It was at that moment when Specs couldn't take it anymore and broke down into tears. He sobbed so hard and his body shook uncontrollably. He then began to breathe laborously. Gasping for air. Gripping onto Elise as if she would disapear at any moment.

"I'm sorry." Steven sobbed.

Elise was startled and heartbroken over this. She hated when she saw people upset especially her boys. Elise held Specs close to her heart and rocked him back and forth. Elise began to whisper soothing words into Steven's ear as her own tears trickled down her face.

"Shhh. Shhh. You're ok. You're alright. I've got you. You're safe."

Elise said these words for what seemed like an eternity. But she didn't mind. What mattered to her most was that her boy was ok.

Specs then released his tight hold on Elise a little bit. And began to take hold onto the soothing words that escaped Elise's lips. She was right. He was ok. He was alright. Steven pressed his head against Elise's chest and listened to her soft heartbeat. Steven had had many panic attacks before. And he had to find a way to calm himself down. But no one had ever comforted him when having a panic attack before. But Steven wasn't weirded out by this he was grateful. He was grateful that this amazing woman who he loves like a mother came by his side and helped him through this personal hell.

They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours. Elise was still rocking Steven back and forth. And began to brush his hair out with her fingers. She was surprised to say the least. For being a beginner at this she sure acts like she has done this a million times. 'I guess it's just my motherly instincts coming in.' She said to herself.

It was then when Specs realized that it was morning time. And that morning time meant Elise had made breakfast. Which was currently sitting on the dining room table probably being munched on by Tucker. So Specs let go of Elise. And Elise held Specs at an arms length and looked into his bright blue eyes. Specs was a bit emmbarrased to say the least. He never planned on Elise seeing himself at this most vulnarable moment. Elise must have sensed this because she said:

"Steven there is nothing to be emmbarrased about." Elise said softly.

"I know, but I never wanted you to see me like this."

"I understand, nobody wants people to see them upset. Even me. But sometimes we can't avoid it. And we just need to remember that they want to comfort and help us when we are like this."

There was an awkward silence between them until Elise broke it yet again.

"How long have these panic attacks been happening?"

Specs pondered a bit he didn't know if he should lie about it or not. Until he met Elise's eyes. They were very warm and love and concern shown through them. Love and concern that Specs hadn't come across from anybody not even his own mother. Specs knew he couldn't lie. He just couldn't make himself do it.

Defeated Specs said, "Ever since I was 9 years old."

Elise's breath caught and she had to swallow the forming lump in her throat. Her eyes began to fill up with tears but she quickly batted them away with her eyelashes. Elise never knew this. She couldn't believe that her poor boy had been suffering from this misery. She felt horrible and her heart broke when she thought about it. But she knew she couldn't cry anymore right now. Now is not the time nor the place for it. It wouldn't make the situation any better.

"Does anybody know about this?"

"No. I was to afraid to tell anybody about it. At first, I didn't even know what it was until I got diagnosed with it from a docter. That was when I knew that I had anxiety."

"Oh, sweetheart. I am so sorry. I know that saying this isn't making it any better. I know there just words but I don't know how else to express my sorrow."

"Elise it's ok really. I appreciate your concern. What you have done for me really helped and I'm glad that you didn't judge me or anything. I'm glad that I know that I can come to you for help whenever I need it."

"Well we're family. And that's what family do for each other."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Elise wrapped her arms around Steven and gave him a big hug. She then kissed his forehead, gave Specs his glasses back and stood up. With Specs following soon after.

"Well, I guess we better get downstairs our food is probably cold by now." Elise said with a smile.

"Yah, that is if it hasn't been picked clean by Tucker already." Specs rolled his eyes.

Elise replied with a laugh as Specs put his glasses back on and they both headed downstairs. Specs had always known that Elise and Tucker could count on him for support. But it was the first time that Specs realized that he could count on them too.


End file.
